Recombinant protein production in prokaryotic host cells has been a source of many important therapeutic agents since the production of human insulin in E. coli in 1978. As molecular biology tools and knowledge has advanced, the complexity of recombinant therapeutics has also increased. Production of these recombinant proteins requires that the products exhibit properties such as proper translation, folding, assembly, disulfide bonding, and transport to the periplasm. It is known that expression of many recombinant proteins, particularly those with disulfide bonds (e.g., two chain proteins, including without limitation antibodies and antibody fragments), leads to the formation of inclusion bodies in prokaryotic host cells (Spadiut et al., Trends in Biotechnology, 32:54, 2014). Accordingly, there is a demand for expression systems and processes for the recombinant production of properly folded and assembled two chain proteins in prokaryotic host cells on an industrial scale.
Monoclonal antibodies represent one of the fastest growing types of recombinant therapeutic agent, with numerous monoclonal antibodies already approved or under review for sf-3593591 the treatment of various diseases (Nelson et al., Nature Review Drug Discovery, 9:767, 2010). Traditional monoclonal antibodies bind a single target antigen. For many diseases, it may be advantageous to employ antibodies that bind more than one target antigen, i.e., multispecific antibodies. Such antibodies can be employed in combinatorial approaches directed against multiple therapeutic targets (see, e.g., Bostrom et al., Science 323:1610, 2009; and Wu et al., Nature Biotechnology, 25:1290, 2007). For instance, bispecific antibodies can be produced that simultaneously bind an epitope expressed on the surface of a cancer cell and an epitope expressed on a T cell to induce T cell-mediated killing of tumor cells (Shalaby et al., Clinical Immunology, 74:185, 1995).
The use of bispecific antibodies in the clinic requires the ability to produce two chain proteins in industrially relevant amounts. While vector components that improve recombinant protein production in prokaryotic host cells have been described (see, e.g., Schlapschy et al., Protein Engineering, Design and Selection, 19:385, 2006; and Simmons et al., Journal of Immunological Methods 263: 133, 2002), the results described herein demonstrate that modifications to expression vectors alone do not solve all of the production problems encountered during the manufacture of two chain proteins. There remains a need for optimal methods for efficiently producing recombinant two chain proteins, such as antibody fragments and half-antibodies, on a preparative scale.
All references cited herein, including patent applications, patent publications, and UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot Accession numbers are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, as if each individual reference were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.